May we meet again
by DreamingButAwake
Summary: What if Clarke had a twin sister?What if that in order for her to live, she was taken away from her family and used as a lab experiment in the Ark?What if she resents Clarke for the life she had?What if along with the 100 and Bellamy, she is also sent to the Ground?Will Clarke and her sister, Nova, ever be a family or will Nova's past win in the end?BellamyxOC and bit of Jasper.
1. Introduction

**Greeting fellow friends from the internet. Congratulations! You have bumped into my story****. It's very different in my opinion. It has some of the book elements in it but it's my take on the series and how I think different situation would have turned out if my OC character was in it. This is not like the other 'Clarke has a protective sister' stories. I have a lot of ideas for it so be sure to keep reading.**

**The reason for why I wrote this was because I had this great idea one night and I couldn't really find it in any of the fanfic that were around. I do not know of any story out there like mine in this category but even if there was something similar before today, this is my story. It has its own little twist and its own personality. So please do not copy it. I spent hours in this! COME ON! I will hunt you down if you do. Also there are gonna be times where the characters and scenes are gonna be a bit different from the TV series but who cares right? I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if I write something incorrectly. Oh don't hate on here, only love. Like our love for Bellamy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the 100. I did, I would be in a beach house with Bob Morley but I don't.****I only own my OC characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

If there was one thing I hated more about being confined, it was being in solitary. You would think that after seventeen years of being locked up one way or another, a girl would get use to the loneliness. I have never been normal, and I once believed that was a good thing. But it's just another reason for people to hurt you.

You see, in the Ark, this piece of metal in space that I lived on with the rest of humanity, there is a set of regulations. One of them was that couples are only allowed to have one child. All the others are terminated early on. It was just the way things had to be done for our survival, or so the leaders of the Ark always said. I thought it was bullshit. I guess my mom thought the same as me, but sometimes I wish she hadn't. My mother was Abby Griffin and she was the person to have twins in over 50 years. The twins were, Nova and Clarke Griffin. My name was Nova and I had a twin sister. But nobody in the Ark knew that.

Twins were like an extinct race in the Ark. I had actually never met my twin sister or my mother since as soon as I was born I was taken away from that family. I know what you're wondering. How I am I alive? The rules were on the Ark for a reason and nobody was supposed to receive special treatment. But both my parents were highly influential people in the Ark. My mother made a deal with the council, she couldn't bare the thought of having to kill one of her children. In exchange for my life, I was a test subject for the Ark and my existence was kept secret from everyone else in the Ark.

The first years were the worst. I was kept in a room inside the laboratory with a couple of toys. I didn't know what went on around me. I was too young to understand. I just wanted someone to play with me but the scientists were far from warm figures.

They're we always people with mask around me. They always had a new thing to inject. A new experiment they wanted to conduct. It was a miracle I was still even alive by the time I was six. Essentially I had no one. But over time this changed.

When I was twelve I met a new scientist that worked on me. His name was Jake Griffin and he was my father. At first I had hated him for the life he had given me, but I had always wanted a family so I forgave him over time. He was the only reason I even knew anything about the world. He would talk to me about the family I was supposed to belong to in many occasions. But he stopped once he realized how upset it made me. I didn't want to hear about a life that I couldn't have.

Instead, he would be my teacher. He would explain to me what he was working on. Sometimes he would describe the people he knew in the Ark or silly gossip that occurred around the ship like a girl who was hidden under the floor or the guy that took a stroll outside in space. Most of the time he would teach me everything he knew, from literature to chemistry to earth skills. He made things better. Sometimes I even forgot the needles in my arms.

I was a used for many experiments over the course of the years. Some were very painful while others weren't. They used me when they needed to test cures a new medical procedure. They even had to take biopsies of different organs in my body in for something. I wished I could forget about them, but the different scars never went away. I always wore long sleeves to hide them. During those times, there were many moments I wished I hadn't been born. Dad tried to make it better, but there was nothing he could do.

After a while, you got used to the pain. Dad would always leave my door unlocked so that eventually I had learned to use the different devices in the lab so that kept me busy during the hours the scientists were out. I had tried to escape once but then I realized I had nowhere to hide so instead I started to learn from the things around me and before I knew it, I knew a lot of many subjects. It seemed I had a lot of time on my hands.

I never spoke to the other scientists. I never really spoke to anyone but my father. They saw me as tool instead of a human.

By time when I was 16 I had learned most the Arks secrets. The one that disturbed me the most was that the Ark was dying. "Dad, please. You can't tell anyone, we don't have a choice." I had never really liked my dad's plan about going public with the information. For days I had begged him to listen to the council. I feared for his safety.

I didn't want to lose the one person that I cared for. "We always have a choice. Clarke would understand this, you should too." He had said which had upset me.

I hated when Clarke came up in conversations. Even if she was my sister, I couldn't help, but hold resent her for everything she had. It was such a childish feeling but I couldn't stop it. I was tired of being compared to her by him. Obviously, I didn't ever express this to my father because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all these years he still had this hopeless dream about us being a family.

I had never been given a choice before so I couldn't agree with my father's words. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything will turn out okay." With those words he hugged me and left. "I don't want to lose you too," I had whispered long after the door had closed. The next morning I had learned he was floated for his crimes of treason. I realized I hadn't said goodbye to him but surely, Clarke had been able too. It was just one more thing she had that I didn't.

Not even a day later after my father's death they relocated me into the skybox. Although, I had denied any knowledge in any matter about the Ark. They suspected I knew more than I let on. In their minds I was a threat to them and they couldn't risk information being leaked out so they locked me up where no one would be able to communicate with me. I always wondered why I wasn't executed on the spot, but I figured it was my mother making one more of her arrangements to "save" me.

My feeling towards my mother and Clarke were complicated. I resented them for everything that had happened to me, but at the same time I wanted their love. Being in solitary was a lot worse than being a science experiment. All I could do was look out of my window of my room while before I could talk to my father for a few hours each day. The only thing that made it better was that I knew it was temporary. One way or another I wouldn't be stuck there for much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo what you think about it? Cool idea right! I know this might seem short but the rest of the chapters are longer...way longer. Well I hope you review or follow. Let me know if you want more. Thank you for reading. I would really love to hear your comments or advice. May we meet again. -M<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 plot or characters,if I did I would be in a beach house with Bob Morley and his abs but I ****don't. I just own my OC and this awesome twist that came out of my mind. I mean I hope its awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

As I stared into the ceiling I wondered how my sister was. Was she in her nice bed sharing secrets with our mother or going to the exchange with her friends enjoying her life? Did she miss dad as much as me? I wouldn't know considering the fact I had never met her. Did she know anything about me? I didn't think so but that didn't stop my anger towards her. Dad had said it was too dangerous for her to know. Then I would ask why my mother didn't ever visit me but he never gave me a straight answer. I had always assumed my mother had abandoned me.

My thoughts were interrupted when a guard opened the door rather abruptly and entered the room. It wasn't my eighteenth birthday yet so I had I was very curious to reason for why they were here. Nobody ever entered my room. Not even to bring me food, they would just slide it through a little door. The fact that two guards were here was not normal.

"Prisoner 341, Hold out your right arm."

"Why?" I snapped at him.

"Pull out your arm" He had repeated.

He had on his hands a bracelet, which I recognized as one of my father's devices. It was a more modern version though. It seemed they had improved it since my time in the lab. I pulled out my arm, trusting the technology. I felt hundreds of tiny needles in my wrist, but it was nothing compared to what had been through before.

The guards pushed me out of the room." Where are you taking me?" I had said but only received another push. I snarled at them after the third push, which was not received in a positive way. My attitude towards authority was not the best.

Finally, the guards left me alone when we reached our destination along with a bunch of other teenagers, which I guess were "criminals" from the skybox too.

This was the first time I had ever been in a room full with people who were around my age. I was freaking out in the inside of my mind, which was something that didn't happen often.

I was seated down next to people I didn't know. It was a girl with blue eyes and brown hair. She looked innocent and sweet from a far, but I detected some fiery attitude in her too. She had this sort of glint in her eyes that reminded me of myself in away. I didn't make an effort to talk to her due to the fact I didn't know whether they were murderers or not.

Instead, I looked around trying to decipher the purpose of this. My eyes were scanning the room when they landed on a blonde girl. To be more specific, they landed on a blonde that looked a lot like me.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. It was Clarke and she was passed out in her seat. I had never seen her before but I knew who she was.

We were basically clones which was pretty weird in my opinion, but what could you expect from twin sisters. The only thing that could tell us apart was that I had really curly brown hair and my father's light green eyes while she had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. I think I was taller than her too but I couldn't be sure while she was sitting down.

For a moment I was glad she was here with me but that feeling was soon squashed when I remembered everything from the past. Everything that happened wasn't entirely her fault but I needed someone to blame.  
>I was very confused because I didn't know she was one of the juvenile offenders in the Ark. Since when had she been locked up? I realized I must have missed a lot in my time in solitary. Without my dad and the other devices tom the lab to keep me up to date in the news, i knew nothing. I wondered what she had done. It wasn't until when the ship started to blast off towards its unknown location that I looked outside the window. Where were we going? The girl next to me had gasped and held the seat tightly. The ship kept bouncing up and down. It had jumped when we had reached the atmosphere.<p>

"Don't worry, it's supposed to bounce like that." I told the girl next to me as an effort to calm her down. "I'm not scared." Apparently, she didn't like being seen as weak or afraid by the way she snapped back at me. I shrugged and was about to ask for her name but the screens turned on. The Chancellor was speaking.

"You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself.

We have no idea what is waiting for you down there…"

I tuned him out after while. It was all bullshit for me. If anybody expected for me to be grateful because he 'spared' my life, they were wrong. He didn't safe my life at all. He ruined it. I was better off dead.

"Such a dick" The girl next to me had whispered. I smirked at that, agreeing with the term.

My focus went back to Clark. She had woken up. I saw an idiot floating through the dropship and he stopped right in front of her. He was a dumbass in my mind. Then there were others that thought it was cool so they followed his actions. 'Idiots.' I thought.

I heard Clarke trying to warn them when the ship crashed into the ground. Everyone remained in silence. Probably to shock about what was happening. We were in the ground. Earth was outside.

"Listen. No machine hum." An Asian kid said.

"Whoa. That's a first." I heard some goggle kid say. I couldn't help think he was really cute, he reminded me of a teddy bear I wanted to hug. God, being around people made me so weird.

The seat belts quickly unlocked themselves. Like everyone else, I slid off them as fast as I could. On my way to the lower level, I noticed the two guys that had been without their seat belts ha died in the landing. I felt bad for them, but I kept going until I was in front of the group. A guy was yelling trying to make us back off. The first thing I noticed was that he had a guard's uniform. 'Why was a guard here?' I was sure all the guards had left the ship before takeoff.

"We can't just open the doors." I heard Clarke's panicked voice as raced to get to front where I was.

"Stop. The air could be toxic." I heard Clarke saying.

"We don't really have a choice." I said before I could shut myself. Clarke had been focused in stopping the guy with the guard's uniform guy ,who I had realized was incredibly handsome, so she didn't even turn around to look at me.

"We always have a choice," She said it so softly I almost missed it. Those had been my father's words, which shocked me enough into silence. She really was my sister but I still didn't like her.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." He replied to her. He was kind of intimidating, but it made him more attractive in my eyes. I wondered if that was a weird thought to have.

"Bellamy?" The girl who had seated next to me popped out for the crowd. His name was Bellamy, and his face instantly brightened up. I had to admit it was pretty cute. "My God, look how big you are." They seemed to be having a moment until Clarke interrupted them. "Where's your wristband?" She had said what I was just starting to wonder too.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in three years." Octavia snapped at Clarke. This surprised me, but then I remembered story my father had mention once. I remembered hearing of a girl who remained hidden on the floor by her family. I remembered the envy I felt because she had gotten to be with her family while I had never been with mine.

"No one has a brother." I heard someone yell from the back. It was true no one was supposed to have a sibling. That girl wasn't supposed to exist just like me.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." I was staring at her know. She had passed through a similar situation and I felt for her. Not that she had it worst than me. I would have taken being hidden on the floor over being tested in a lab any day.

Apparently Octavia didn't like that comment because she was about to punch them in the face. Bellamy held her back with some comforting words to calm her down. It was adorable. He opened the door, much to Clarke's disapproval.

Once the door opened, everything was very bright. There was green everywhere and all I could think of was how Dad would have loved to see this. It was so beautiful that any thought of radiation skipped my mind.

As Octavia stepped forward, I felt like she was taking a long time. It made a person want to run in front of her and stepping into the ground but I had a feeling that her brother would attack anyone that tried. Octavia should have something to be remembered by other than being hidden under the floor. I wondered what I would be remembered like in the Ark.

I distracted my self by staring into Bellamy's face, which probably wasn't the smoothest action. I turned away when he caught me looking. Suddenly, I felt really warm on the area of my cheeks. I wondered if I had a fever but then I realized I was blushing. _'Get yourself together,Nova'_ I mentally screamed at myself and then continued gazing at the trees like everyone else.

We were on Earth. Humanity's former residence. It had been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. They always thought someone would die the moment they stepped foot into it. 'That better be wrong.' I thought to myself as Octavia stepped into the ground. I couldn't believe I was on Earth. It was always a topic I was very fascinated by. Earth had always seemed like a far away place where I could be free a no one would be able to lock me up.

"We're back bitches." I heard Octavia scream and I couldn't stop the smile forming in my face. Everyone came running out. I was the last one on the dropship.

I didn't know what to do. Like I said before I have been locked up my whole like, I had no idea what I was doing when it came to people. Ask me about medicine, plants, machines or the stars and I could give you an answer but for this I was lost. As of now everything I did ran on instinct.

As I jumped out of the dropship, I couldn't stop the smile that made its way into my face like everyone else who was celebrating. Being on earth was the most excited thing that happened to in all of my life. I felt like jumping around like a little girl but I did no such thing. That would be strange. Also, I couldn't let anyone think I was some soft, weak thing they could use, because to survive in here I had to be strong.

Inside the Ark things were hectic. Everyone had something to do. Abby only stared at the two very bright tiles with her daughter's name. She had always been a little protective about her daughter, Clarke. It was because she thought she had lost her other one, Nova. Giving Nova up in order for her to live was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"We know they've landed, but communications are down, which means we're still blind to conditions on the ground." Suddenly Kane entered the room.

"Thanks to Abby's wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had for 100 years." She had almost corrected him. Jake's wristbands. The ones he had invented with our daughter as a test subject. There were times I wish I had the guts to enter the lab where she was kept, but I never thought I could face her even with Jake's insistence.

"Now, what are they telling us?" Her attention was needed now on the 100 mission. She had always been to scared to enter the lab where her daughter. She regretted what she had done, but there was nothing she could do to change it. Instead, she sent Nova to earth along with her sister in hope that they could live together out there. She needed to concentrate on her job. As she told Kane all the information gathered, she prayed that those two tiles would never turn dark.

* * *

><p><strong>That my friends was Chapter 1. So I decided to post it because I was really excited when I found out that more than 30 people had already viewed my story in just 3 hours. I really hope you guys like it. Make sure you write any thoughts,reactions, or comments in a review. -M<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**II **

I had search the dropship for supplies but so far noting could be found. The Ark really hadn't been joking around when they said they left us with nothing. On my way exiting the dropship I stumbled into a conversation. Specifically Clarke's and Wells's conversation. I leaned my back against the dropship and listened to them. I didn't know exactly why I was listening in but I just did.

"All that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." Mount Weather was where the Chancellor had told us we would arrive. We weren't in Mount Weather so this meant we didn't have the supplies needed to survive. "Where'd you learn to do that?" The guy named Wells asked. There was a moment of silence " Your father" So Dad had taught his tricks to not only me but her too. This made me wonder what Clarke knew about the Ark.

Jasper, the one with goggles, interrupted them by telling them what I assumed was a joke. I couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt to flirt. I didn't really understand flirting but I guess that was what he was doing. My sense of humor wasn't the best due to the obvious. When you're taken from your family to me used a guinea pig, it affects you. Usually, the last thing I did was smile. I was usually annoyed or angry at something no matter how small the thing was. Dad had always told me I frowned too much. He would always try to make me laugh but it didn't always work, over time I grew cold to many things. Dad knew this but he never stopped trying and since I landed I have smiled a little more.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. They hadn't noticed me looking. A crowd was forming around them now. Slowly, I stepped off from my spot against the dropship and moved a few steps closer towards where the debacle was happening. "We need to find Mount Weather." I heard Clarke insisting, for once I agreed with her. We needed the supplies in order to survive. "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." No wonder I disliked Wells he was he Chancellor's son.

"Screw your father." Octavia could say that a million times. It was true. "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" Octavia was definitely not sweet and preppy. Then she spotted me and opened her eyes slightly realizing that we looked almost exactly alike. She kept looking between Clarke and me. I signaled for her to keep quiet and just like that it was like nothing had happened since everyone was concentrated on what Clarke was saying.

"… So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Clarke finish saying, I hadn't really listened because of Octavia but I assumed Clarke was talking about Mount Weather. "I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." I had to admit Bellamy was attractive but I didn't agree with what he was saying. After all,I had come from a privileged family. Privileged or not, life on the Ark was hard on everyone.

"Yeah." I heard many other people agreeing. I rolled my eyes. They were being stupid in my opinion. They weren't thinking about our survival. I was leaning against one of the corners of the drop ship on Clarke's right side and I couldn't believe everyone was agreeing with him. They all knew what was the right thing to do but they were going against it just because they didn't want to do what they were told. "You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells yelled but I knew they wouldn't listen to him. I wouldn't have listened to him and I knew it was what was supposed to be done.

"Look at this, everybody the Chancellor of Earth." I stood up a little straighter. I sensed something bad about to happen.

"Think that's funny?" Wells snapped back,

"Uh!" The guy, Murphy, had pushed Wells fell to the ground. I suspected he had sprained one of his ankles. I moved a bit closer when everyone stepped back. Clarke was grabbed when she screamed his name, she didn't want Wells to get hurt. I almost wanted Wells to get hurt because of that. Is it bad I wanted my 'sister' to feel a little pain like I had?

"No, but that was." Murphy laughed. I saw Wells trying to stand up. He looked like a puppy with three legs to me. There was no way he would win this. Everyone was yelling, encouraging Murphy's actions. This made my blood boil. No matter how mad I was with my sister, I couldn't let this happen. I would have wanted someone to defend me all those times before.

I looked towards Bellamy to see if he was going to do something. Everyone had listened to him from the moment we had arrived on the Ground and he was the oldest so I assumed he was the leader of this. My existence had been kept secret from almost everyone in the Ark. I was practically invisible in the world. Although I hated it, I didn't know what I would do the day I stopped. I wondered if that day was now. Would I defend someone I don't like? I'm not good but when I saw Wells on the ground trying to get up without succeeding and the decision was made for me. I forgot he was the Chancellor's son. I was only reminded me of the helpless little girl in the lab that couldn't stop what happened around her. Before I could think twice I stepped between them before Murphy could hurt him more and held my hand pausing Murphy's movements.

Wells was still on the ground. Everyone had gone quiet and were now looking at me. I didn't bother to wonder what they were thinking. "Why don't you come back when it's a fair fight?" I told him with a disinterested expression. It was my defense in almost everything in life and I could tell he was angry by it.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He threatened but I didn't move. I just kept staring at him. Willing him to leave them alone. I really did not like this guy. I kept my face calm and collected. Nova Griffin would not back off. He started to pull out his hand, it seemed like he was going to push me aside by force. Before he could even come close to touching me, I grabbed his hand and twisted to the opposite side. It was an easy move I had learned a couple of years ago behind the scientist backs. I wasn't a ninja or anything but I could hold my own in situations.

"Ah!" Murphy yelled and tried to free himself but I would just put more pressure on the hand. I hadn't broken it yet but it would hurt for a while. "Ah! Let go of me!" He shrieked. "Don't ever try that again." I whispered softly. I threw Murphy where Wells had been before but was already standing up leaning against the wall. The crowd was quiet not really sure how to react to the situation. Murphy quickly started to nurse his injured hand. "You bitch! You broke my hand." He snarled.

"It's not broken. Don't be such a baby, it'll heal." I told him, Murphy started to stand up again to try to get his revenge on me but out of nowhere Finn jumped off the dropship's roof. This seemed to impress the crowd. "Why don't we just chill?" I heard Finn say. But I had already focused on something else.

For like the fourth time that day my gaze was on Bellamy but this time he was looking at me too. I couldn't understand the attraction I had for the guy. My eyes seemed to always stop when they would reach his. It was becoming a problem. Then I noticed he kept switching his gaze between Clarke and me. 'Right! I have twin sister no one knows about here' I thought.

I turned towards the crowd. "Anyone else wants to do something funny!" I yelled at them. Nobody said anything. Some actually started to back away. Point one to 'strong Nova.'

But then I looked towards Clarke. She had moved a few steps closer so she was right next to me. When I looked at the crowd, it was like a bunch of light bulbs turned on in everyone's head. I could practically hear the questions. They were wondering why we looked so alike. Clarke seemed very confused and a bit disturbed. I didn't even smile at her direction.

We shared the same parents but that didn't mean we were real sisters. She had never been in my life. I didn't know her, she was a stranger who had it better than me. Maybe it could have been different once but to damage was done. Every time I looked at her all I could see was my troubles. She held her hand almost to see if I was real but I backed away.

I heard Wells whisper in awe "Whoa" He kept turning his head looking between Clarke and me. People started whispering, I hated people whispering. I hate a lot of things. Nobody was brave enough to ask what was on his or her mind.

"Wha-,W-who are you?" Clarke was the first to say something. She was frowning and I sensed Mount Weather was the last thing on her mind now. She wanted answers. I sighed and looked to the ground. How could I get along with the girl who had everything I had wanted? I turned to her. "I'm Nova… Nova Griffin," I said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong> Good day everyone! I couldn't post yesterday because of the SAT and my Senior Lock in but do not fear that was Chapter 2. Hopefully there's like no mistakes in the writing but there probably are so I apologize. I suck at commas. Thank you everyone for following and favoriting the story. It means a lot. Keep doing it, it is awesome. You guys rock. -M<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Is anybody else wishing it was October 22 already? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 just Nova,my childish OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Once she heard the surname, her mouth opened up in shock. I couldn't help but be a little amused. She didn't look like the type that was shocked into silence.

"Why do you look like her?" Someone from the back yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned away from Clarke.

"Haven't you ever heard of twins, idiot?" I replied. For a moment, I felt like the kids were going to eat me alive with their stares. I missed being invisible. For the first time in my life, I felt extremely awkward but I knew I couldn't let it show.

Octavia then stepped in front of Finn "Hey, Spacewalker, Rescue me next." Everyone laughed a little and with one last glare they left. I was thankful for Octavia, I knew we would be able to get along.

I turned to look at Clarke once again. We just stood there for like five minutes. I just sighed and went to Wells to check his ankle. I pulled his foot at bit to hard at first causing him a little pain. Just because I helped the guy didn't mean I liked him at all. I just can't stand around while helpless people get hurt.

I felt Clarke behind me. She kept opening and closing her mouth trying to get her words together. "So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn's words could cut the tension between us.

Even Clarke knew she couldn't let this new problem get in the way from our survival. "Right now." She said still not completely focused. "We'll be back tomorrow with food." She turned to Wells and me. Every time she would turn to look at me she would be speechless.

"How are the two of you going to carry enough food for 100?" I heard Wells say but I was too busy checking his ankle.

"Four of us, No can we go?" Finn had grabbed Jasper, who I had learned was cute goggle kid's name, and Monty, which was the Asian kid's name.

"Sounds like a party. Make it five" Octavia joined the group and smiled at me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy came towards them worried about his sister. He only acted like a good human being when his sister was around. " Going for a walk." I heard Octavia reply at the same time Clarke asked in a small voice clearly referring the question to me. "Are you coming?"

Once again, they looked at me. I stood up and looked around. "I think it's better if I stayed…" I said barely controlling myself since I felt like screaming at her. My feelings toward her were still complicated. For a second, she looked disappointed but I pretended I hadn't noticed.

She was about order everyone in the group to leave but I grabbed her before she could turn around. The others did nothing but stare and listen in. "Let's get one thing straight, sister." I practically spat out the word.

"Just because we share the same parents and birthday, doesn't mean we're family. I can't even look at you without having to stop myself from hurting you. If you wanted a sister to hold you at night then you better hope a triplet pops up because I'm not it. The only reason I'm even talking to you is because of Dad would have wanted it this way so don't get killed out there. Okay?" With that I let her go. She was speechless and I could see she was hurt. I tried to ignore it. Why did I care if she was hurt?

I turned to the others who wore similar expressions. They didn't know what to do but keep quiet. Then I noticed Finn's wristband and I grabbed his arm. This made the Jasper and Monty jump. I rolled my eyes.

"Were you trying to take this off?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?" He said ignoring the scene that had happened.

"Well… people spent a long time making them." I started at out strong but by the end of the sentence, it was barely a whisper. I didn't add that they had tested the prototypes on me back in the Ark. He wristbands were one of my dad's last projects.

"Why should we care?" I heard Bellamy snapped at me. I let go of Finn's arm and just glared into Bellamy's direction. I didn't need to explain anything to him. No matter how attractive he might be. There was tons of attractive people in here, he was no different.

"It transmits your vital signs to The Ark," Clarke said looking at Finn. Suddenly she was worried about something else other than me.

"Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." I was still glaring at Bellamy but it didn't sound like such a bad idea. What had the Ark ever done for me? I didn't exactly welcome the idea of 'mother' thinking I was alive. The only reason I kept the wristband on was because it was an invention of Dad.

"Again, should I care?" I heard Finn say.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." Clarke started to say. The Ark wasn't my problem. They could explode for all I cared. I had already started to back away a couple of steps but Clarke took notice before I was able to slip away. She stopped guilt-tripping everyone for a moment to look at me.

"Wait, Nova!" I looked at her waiting for any question I knew she must have had.

"What did I ever do to you?" She surprised me by asking that. I thought she would ask where I had been or how I was alive but she didn't. I smiled a bit despite my clear mission to seem emotionless and cold.

"Isn't it obvious? You were born first." And with that I turned around and walked away. Maybe it was an unreasonable motive to be angry with someone but I couldn't control myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 4. Hope you dig it, if you don't then I apologize. I don't understand passive voice too so I apologize for that too. Follow, Favorite or Review if you'd like.I'm trying to think of a nickname for Nova that Bellamy gives her but so far I have grumpy. Don't worry it's not going to be that. Hopefully but if anybody has any ideas, you can totally say them. PLEASE. <strong>**Keep being awesome. Until next time.**** -M**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! I'll like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely WyaRose for taking my review virginity. ****She is like supper awesome. ****This chapter is even longer than the rest of them. ****I'm sorry for my weirdness but it is big deal. Like, come on, I won't ever get it back! It's okay tho.**

**We will have to continue a little more with Clarke/Nova hatred but stay with me, people because I have a plan for the future and I think you will like it. Now, you may continue towards the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 if I did, season 2 would already be out. GOSH! Only eight days left. It's eternity.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Couple of minutes passed when I looked back, seeing Clarke's group already leaving towards the woods. Bellamy was looking where his sister had gone a couple of minutes ago. I could tell he loved Octavia a lot. He came to the ground just to protect her.

I wondered if Clarke and I would ever behave like that but it was unlikely. She was a reminder of all those years. It didn't matter that I had dad for a time in the lab. I still suffered through it. Bellamy must have sensed me looking at him because he glanced at me and begun to walking towards my direction. Apparently, he had something to say.

I entered the dropship and started rummage through the things we had. Which was basically nothing. I started to pull at the seatbelts and chairs to see if we could take them out and use them for other things. I was in the middle of pulling when the seatbelt when it finally pulled off, but without the seatbelt holding me, I lost my balance. I started to fall backwards. But instead of painfully falling on the floor, two hands grabbed my waist stopping gravity's work.

At first, it felt weird because nobody had ever held me before except my dad, but after a moment I decided it wasn't so bad. I jumped out of the person's arms once I became aware that, people holding each other was not a normal thing to do. My hand was already being raised to punch whoever was behind me. What if it was some strange guy that wanted to take advantage of me?

When this thought came to mind, I turned around to see it had been Bellamy who caught me. Did he count as a strange guy? He grabbed my hand before it could hurt him. I had forgotten he had something to say to me.

"What do you want?" My words had come out more defensive than I had meant, but I was too busy ignoring the little butterflies in my belly. First, the blushing and now butterflies in my stomach. What was happening to me? He was still grabbing my hand, but he must have realized this because he dropped it like it had burned him.

He cleared his throat. "I need to know if you're going to be problem." He said a threateningly tone.

"Why? What you are going to do if I end up being a problem" I replied while leaning into a chair, looking straight at him. I didn't care if he made me blush or have butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't going to let him threaten me. I wanted to slap the small smirk of his face.

"Just don't get in my way and I won't get in yours. Are we clear?" He said, all traces of humor disappeared from his face. For the first time, I was scared of him. He actually looked like he was capable of hurting me. I only knew a few moves to defend myself. I'd be stupid to think I could never take him on a real fight. I tried my best to hide any signs of worry from my face. It was getting harder for me to breathe. I felt like I was in the lab all over again. For a moment, he took notice of this. He eyes looked warm and inviting for a second before returning to his former face.

"Crystal" I finally replied, hoping I sounded more intimidating than I felt and like that left the dropship. If I wasn't trying so hard to seem strong and unafraid, I would have run away as fast as I could.

Clarke was still in shock over the course of events. Over the past few hours she had arrived on her and she had a sister. She had a twin sister. How did she not now? Why did mom never mention anything? Her parents had lied to her he whole life. How could they keep such a big secret from someone? No one had seen a twin over 50 years. They were practically unicorns in the Ark.

At first she had been confused. It felt like she was staring into a mirror, but in reality she had just been looking at Nova. Nova looked just like her. The only differences that could tell them apart were their hair, eyes and clothes. Nova had a long black-sleeved black shirt with light-green flannel shirt over it, black leggings and boots while she had a different outfit. They even sounded alike.

She didn't understand how it was possible. Rules in the Ark were pretty clear. Nova should have been dead but she wasn't. Where had Nova been all this time? This had begun to make her question everything. Nova had mentioned Dad, so she knew him. Had she met mom too? Why hadn't her parents ever mention anything? She could have kept a secret. Maybe they could have done something together. Maybe Nova wouldn't hate her so much if she had known and done something about it. For once in her life she had no idea how to fix her relationship with Nova.

"…grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Clarke heard the conversation behind me. They had started to slow down.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" She said. Although her mind was distracted with Nova she knew they needed those supplies from Mount Weather. "Come on, Clarke." Finn looked at his surroundings and back at her. "How do you block all this out?" Clarke couldn't help, but agree with Finn, it was beautiful, but we had bigger things to deal with than admiring the view.

" Well, it's simple. I wonder, "Why haven't we seen any animals?" Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us." With that everyone turned serious. "Sure is pretty, though. Come on." Clarke added and continued on her way.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia said. If she had to choose between the two sisters, she would have chosen Nova. She seemed to have connected with her, maybe it was because she had a feeling they had gone through similar situations. After all, they both weren't suppose to exist.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper asked her. She hated this question. It should be obvious. She was locked up for something she couldn't control. "Being born." She didn't bother to hear their replies and started to follow Clarke. Octavia had already taken a dislike to Clarke. But she would find out they had more in common that she realized. Like Octavia, Clarke couldn't control being born first.

I had been taking a nap on one of the dropship's chairs when the crowd's cheers and yells woke me up. It was late and Clarke and the others hadn't return yet. I kept convincing myself that I was not worried and that any concern was because of my survival.

There was a huge fire outside. I couldn't exactly see what they were doing. I came closer to see what was going on at the same time that Wells started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I was behind Wells now looking over what he was referring too

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" I looked like they were taking off their wristbands. "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed." I heard Wells say as I continued to stare into the bottom of the fire where the wristbands lay. I was not glad to know the entire tests and experiments were for nothing, but I didn't think it'd be the right thing to mention at the time.

"The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and The Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, Chancellor." I said softly, but loud enough for them to listen. I was still staring at the burning wristbands. All the experiments conducted to get those wristbands to work and they were taking them off. All that pain was for nothing, I had realized. It sounded like a pretty simple procedure, but getting punctured by a hundred mini needles more than twenty times is not a walk in the park.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" I snapped my head towards Bellamy. I couldn't believe how everyone agreed. How could we survive with a hundred crazy teenagers? We were way over our head, but I couldn't find it in me to say something against it. The Ark was getting what it deserved in my opinion.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells looked at me, asking for my support. Maybe it was because I looked like Clarke, but he expected me to agree with him. But I wasn't Clarke. I didn't want to save the people up there.

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." He had turned to look at me when he said that. Did he think it was unfair that my mother wasn't executed when he's had been? Did he think I was privileged because of it?

He eyes seemed to glow under the fire. All my questions were forgotten for a minute. For a moment, he wasn't the natural strong rebel leader that I had started to fear, but a guy who had unjustly lost someone he loved. At that moment, I felt for him and I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't.

"Your father did that." He turned away from him and like that the feeling was lost. He had put up his walls again just like I did many times.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells seemed frustrated. His eyes had been fixed on Bellamy, but he turned to me "Nova, you more than anyone should understand. Last time I checked your mom is alive and she had you. My father saved you."

When I heard this, I couldn't stop the bitter laughter that bubbled out of me. How could he assume such a thing? He really was Chancellor on Earth. After a few moments I found a way to control myself and I glared at his direction. "Your father had a sick way of saving me, excuse me if the last thing I am towards him is thankful. And my mother can go to hell"

"Nova..." He softly said at my direction. "He didn't write the rules."

"No, but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want." Bellamy yelled.

I was all for hating on the system, but I was smart enough to know that having no rules would not turn out well. "Yeah." Everyone cheered. Apparently, everyone else didn't know that. I admired how Bellamy could get everyone to follow him, but I had a bad feeling about all this. He was dangerous. He inspired people to behave recklessly and for what? Bellamy looked passionate when he talked about everything, but I suspected he had other motives. He didn't seem like the type to believe such bullshit. "Now, you don't have to like it, Wells." He began to say, stepping forward while doing so.

"You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." The way he said it made me punch him in the face. He had on a smirk that was practically inviting Wells to hurt him. Why would I care if he got hurt? I don't care about anyone. His motives could not be as immature as being rebellious. Speaking from someone knows a lot about hiding things, I knew Bellamy was hiding something. I just didn't know if I cared to find out.

"Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want" The crowd kept chanting. Bellamy and Wells were having a stare off. I almost thought they would start a fight but then we heard thunder.

"Rain! Real rain! Check it out! It's water!" Like that, the discussion from before was forgotten momentarily. We had never experienced rain before. I liked it, but I knew we had to take cover from it since we couldn't afford to get ill. 'A few minutes won't hurt anybody' I thought as held out my hand to catch the drops. I was pretty sure I looked like a little girl, excited over something new.

"We need to collect this." Wells said. It hadn't passed my mind.

"Whatever the hell you want." Bellamy told him and Wells walked away. I looked towards him. He had been looking at me but quickly looked away. Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes like everyone else, the water drops that fell on him and it couldn't help but stare.

In the Ark everything needed to be rationed. Water was one of the most important resources on the ship so it had to be rationed in order for everyone to have some. I didn't know whether it made me happy or upset that the people of the Ark were struggling for more water while it was being thrown at us.

When did the people of the ark's suffering begin to make me happy? Dad would have been so disappointed in me. What kind of person took joy in that kind of thing? He died trying to help them, and here I was going with Bellamy's plans because it was the opposite of Clarke's plan. Bellamy leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He looked peaceful and innocent, almost like an angel, but I knew he was the opposite

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the new chapter. In my opinion, Bellamy is a very bad boy but sweetheart in the inside so I am trying to portray him this way. The next chapter will rock your world hopefully just like we want Bellamy to rock our world. I am feeling specially weird today so I apologize. Have good one, mates. See you next time. Review,Follow or Favorite if you'd like more of this. -M<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Greetings! Happy Thursday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 if I did, I would make better promos. Can't wait for Tuesday!**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

The next morning I awoke the same as the night before. This place was never quiet. Everyone in camp was already awake doing different things. Nothing they were doing seemed productive though. I had no idea how they had woken up earlier than, since they went to sleep hours after I did.

My body was sore from night before since I had no other option, but to sleep leaning against a very uncomfortable tree. Initially, the plan was to sleep on the dropship like I had before, but Bellamy had decided to bring a girl to third floor and for obvious disturbing reasons, I couldn't stay there. If wasn't completely convinced me that he was bad news then I sure as hell was now.

After freshening up in a type of canister Wells had made in order to store water, I walked around the area. Clarke hadn't been back yet and people were starting to get hungry. I was hungry. I stopped walking when I saw Wells burying the boys who had died.

He seemed like he needed help carrying the clothes so I decided to step in. There was no denying my hatred for his father, but Wells was sort of growing on me. It seemed like the things he was doing were the good of all of us. I couldn't say the same for Bellamy. Wells was still struggling with his ankle, but he made a point to seem strong and do the things that needed to be done like burying the guys.

I grabbed the shirts while he grabbed the other pieces of clothing. He looked surprised to see me helping him. I rolled my eyes. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything." I said and started walking away. He caught up a few seconds later. He didn't know what to do. Must be confusing since I looked like Clarke. I noticed he didn't have his wristband on.

"You took off your wristband. Did you finally realize what an ass your father is?" I said as we passed a couple making out.

"Bellamy and his group forced me too…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't apologize because it wasn't my fault. I didn't feel bad because I didn't care for the people up there. I didn't know the guy so I just nodded just to let him know I had heard him. "What did my father do to you?" He suddenly asked. I didn't know if I could tell him.

"Get him! Way to go! I got it, I got it! Dude, get back here! - Move! - Take it! See? Ha ha!" Boys were playing some sort of game. They almost trampled us when they passed us. I heard some type of drums being played as we continued walking. People weren't doing anything but enjoying their newfound freedom. I wondered how long would it the celebrations would last.

I was about to answer Wells' question but Atom stopped us. "Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" he said eyeing the clothes. " Wells buried the two kids who died during the landing." I replied to him waiting for him to move aside.

"Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for-" He grabbed my arm. "Do you want to lose your hand? Let go me, Atom." I threaten. He actually looked scared for a moment and he did as I told him.

"We share based on need, just like back home." Wells told Atom and grabbed the shirts I had held.

"Says who?" I told him. He still hadn't realized that the ways things went back home hadn't really worked, at least for me. He ignored me and continued to glare at Atom, when Bellamy came out.

Let me specify this. He came out without a shirt. _'He really, really should be without his shirt more often' _I mentally scorned myself after that thought because I was basically drooling over him when I had decided it would be best to ignore him.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" He said as his glance strayed over to me when the girl from last night came out and kissed him. I got my senses back as I kept repeating to myself that he was just another guy. I refused to look away even if I did felt very uneasy towards him.

"This is home now." He said as he turned to Wells once again. "Your father's rules no longer apply." I thought we had already gotten that cleared up. I was getting headaches from all this arguments. We hadn't been on the ground for a whole week and I had already seen more than a dozen of these. Bellamy stepped forward not even glancing my way as he passed me. He grabbed one of the shirts from Wells causing Wells to step forward to get it back but Atom stopped him.

Bellamy chuckled as he said. "Oh, no, no, Atom. Atom, hold up." He was smiling like he found Wells struggle amusing. "You want it back? Take it." He dared Wells, but Wells didn't move so I did it for him. I just wanted to make Bellamy mad. Did that even make sense?

"There, I took it." I said holding the shirt. "Whoaa, I have the power now. How about we concentrate other things like food?" I mocked Bellamy and Wells before throwing it back into a very annoyed looking Bellamy. "But seriously, put a shirt on." I deadpanned as I glared at Bellamy that now had a little smirk in his face. 'boys.'

Wells wasn't as amused as he threw the rest of the things he had into the floor. Like animals some guys fought over the shoes. "Is this what you guys want? Chaos?"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" He said as he put on his shirt and smirked my way. I just chuckled and shook my head in return. I couldn't believe that I agreed with him a little. Ever since we landed on the ground, I had been torn. It was like two opposite of the same me were fighting against each other in mind. I am I a hero or I am a villain? I didn't know the answer. One moment I hated my sister and the Ark, but the next I didn't want to hurt people or disappoint dad. We heard a scream and we ran towards the noise.

"Bellamy. Check it out." I looked at Bellamy to see if he was going to stop what we were seeing but he didn't. Murphy was holding a helpless girl over the fire. I was about to break his arm when Bellamy held me. He was getting smarter around me.

"We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first." What he was doing was sick. I really hated Murphy.

"Let her go!" Wells said as he shoved Murphy away. "You can stop this." He looked at Bellamy begging him to help out but he didn't. "Stop this? I'm just getting started." Bellamy shot back at him. He probably had no idea what he was doing. That's when the fist fight begun, this time I had no reason to intervene. Wells wasn't a helpless person, he was holding his own. With one last punch Murphy was on the ground.

"Nova, you know this is crazy!" Wells looked at me, begging me to do something. I sighed and looked away. "You don't know me," I said and that's when Bellamy let go of me. Why did Wells keep assuming I care about things? I had worked really hard to convince myself not to care about the things around me except myself ever since dad died and nothing was supposed to change that.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells yelled at Bellamy. When Murphy stood up with a knife. "You're dead."

"Wait." For a moment, I was surprised. Bellamy was going to do the right thing for once. But when he pulled out his knife, I realized how wrong I was. "Fair fight." He threw the knife on the floor and returned to my side. "Is this your idea of 'leading'?" I asked him. It looked like he was being peer-pressure into his decisions. Wells and Murphy had already started fighting. But Wells had taken control when my sister and the others returned.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke started to yell at Wells. Wells did exactly what she told her. I stepped forward to stop Murphy but Bellamy beat me to it.

"Whoa. Hey! Enough, Murphy." And as if he had a switch, Bellamy turned into his protective big brother mode.

"Octavia, Are you all right?" He asked her as he hugged her and helped her sit down. "Yeah." She replied, but I could tell her leg was in pain.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked as he left Octavia. "We didn't make it to Mount Weather." I hear Finn say as he sat down.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded. But I knew anything they would tell us would be bad. It showed in their faces. All I could see was worry and fear in their eyes.

"We were attacked." Clarke said. She had looked at me and I had feeling she hoped I would be worried for her. Hadn't I just told her she wasn't my family? How could she hear something like that from me and still want me to care for her? People were strange sometimes.

"Attacked? By what?" I told her in an indifferent tone. In my mind I was repeating three words. 'I don't care'. I focused on the situation at hand. We were all in danger. It wasn't too hard since I found I didn't want to die since it seemed like two days ago my life had begun. "Not what. Who." Finn said. I frowned at this. What did that mean?

"It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn continues and for a moment I see everyone's expression. This was the moment they realized how serious the situation was. No one wanted to die.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." I scoffed at the last words. "Thank you, Captain obvious" I said quietly, but I had been deep n my thoughts looking for solutions and explanations.

"Yeah, the bad news is the grounders will." Finn said.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" I asked loud enough once I noticed his absence. Even though I had known him for five minutes, he had a way to make me smile. "Jasper was hit. They took him."

"Where is your wristband?" Clarke asked concerned. "Ask him" He said referring to Bellamy. "How many?" Clarke asked. She looked angry. "24 and counting." Murphy said.

"You idiots." She said. "Why didn't you stop it, Nova!" She yelled at me. I just shrugged. Why was she yelling at me for? People needed to stop assuming I was someone who did good. I practically threaten her and she still thinks I'm like her.

"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here." So, she did know about the Ark. Dad must have told her.

"They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke yelled and everyone was quiet.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" I didn't know the answer to that question. If the Ark came down here, what would they do to me?

"We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy said. I couldn't be so sure. My faith in the 100 was not much, but my faith in the Ark was even less.

"Yeah! - Yeah!" I heard people cheer. I didn't know in which team to be. My mind told me the Ark was our best chance in defeating this new threat but my heart feared their return.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new chapter. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. School is hard sometimes. Thank you everyone for reading this. Hope you continue digging , Favorite or Review if you'd like. There's only five days left right? YAY What if Bellamy and Finn are dead? That would suck so much. See you next time. -M<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 sadly if I did there promos would be better *cough* not the same footage over and over again *cough* I don't know if you get my ****frustration.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Octavia tried really to not move as I wiped her wound. My days in the lab had earned me the knowledge about some things. One of them included medicine. After all, I was the one that had to take care of myself. I would have never survived if I didn't know how to avoid an infection or treat my scars after the lab experiments. I was glad my long sleeves and pants covered most of the scars. I wouldn't know how to explain them if someone asked about them. The scientist didn't really care what happened to their test subject after conducting their experiment. Dad helped me sometimes, but he couldn't be with me the entire day. He had a family, my family, to take care of too.

I looked at Octavia's leg. She was in pain, but it didn't seem like the beast had cause much damage. She would be back to normal in no time. As long as she didn't get an infection she would be fine. I doubted she would let a wound like this stop her from having her fun. I wouldn't.

"What the hell was it?" I heard Bellamy ask. He sounded angry at Octavia, but I think he was angrier with himself than with any of the others. He wanted to protect his sister, but had already failed in the first day. "I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake."

"You could have been killed." Bellamy said. He looked cute when he was acting like a protective older brother. It almost made you forget how he would hurt if I ever was on his way. "She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke came to us.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." Octavia said and tried to stand up, but I held her down. It wasn't that hard considering the pain she had from moving.

"You can't" I said at the same time that the Bellamy was frantically shaking his head "No way. Not again." I couldn't help the worry let towards Octavia since I didn't want her to get hurt.

"They're right." Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Clarke told Octavia. "I'm here for you two" She turned towards Bellamy. I assumed she was referring to Bellamy and Murphy who wasn't far behind us so I kept doing my wiping Octavia's wound.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" I heard Wells say. "I hear you have a gun." Clarke said, I snapped my head towards Bellamy. I hadn't noticed before. He raised his shirt to show it. This made him ten times more dangerous.

"Good. Follow me." Clarke simply said. "And why should I do that?" I heard Bellamy snap back. "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke said before turning towards me "You too Nova."

"Me? Why would you need me?" I said sarcastically as I stood up turning towards Clarke. She came closer to me. "Because you know how to defend yourself and that might come useful out there. " She said. She wasn't backing off for once. This was the first time she wasn't completely speechless around me. "You look like you know more than you let on."

"Should I care about this?" I stepped forward and I bent down a little to Clarke's height waiting for her answer. "Dad would have wanted you to help." Clarke simply said. I chuckled a bit and started walking. "Well, are we going or what?" I yelled behind me. Clarke nodded and signaled for everyone to move. I heard Bellamy give orders, but I was already too far to listen.

* * *

><p>Bellamy followed Clarke once he was finished talking to Octavia. Murphy was right behind be. He made sure Nova, Clarke and Wells were far from them. "Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy said to Bellamy making sure the others weren't listening.<p>

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

"What about her psycho sister?" Murphy said. "Hers too." Bellamy said looking towards Nova.

He knew he didn't really like Clarke, but Nova as different from her sister. He didn't know much about the girl. He felt certain resentment towards the twins since they were a perfect example of how unjust life on the Ark had been. But he couldn't help, but feel bad for Nova when he looked at her. Even tough she hadn't said anything, he felt like she had a hard life in the Ark. She reminded him of his sister, but differently since he found her very attractive. There was a small strange part of him that wanted to protect her, but he always ignored it. That was a weakness and a distraction that he couldn't afford in the ground. He needed to forget about in order to focus on more important things.

After a few minutes Nova slowed down her pace. Clarke and Wells were able to catch up to her. Clarke was about to ask me something when Bellamy and Murphy also caught up to them.

"Hey, hold up." Our heard turned to him. He had a smirk on his face. The one that always appeared when he was up to no good.

"What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." We stopped walking.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells said clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Bellamy dared Wells.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart…" Clarke stopped their bickering. "He'd have died instantly." I finished her sentence. She was surprised but didn't comment on the matter.

"It doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke said and begun to walk away

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." Bellamy grabbed her wrist. For a moment, I was going to push him aside, thinking he was going to hurt her, but then I reminded myself that I was supposed to hate her.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" Clarke said. She was really close to Bellamy by the end of the sentence. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I decided not think much about it. There was always a part of me that was jealous of Clarke.

"Brave princess." Bellamy replied then looked to me.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground." Finn had arrived. I had begun to wonder where he was. He seemed to always be near my sister.

"Clarke, come with me." Finn said and kept walking, taking Clarke with him.

"Why haven't you taken your wristband off?" I heard Bellamy ask after Clarke was out of sight. I turned to him to see Murphy and Wells waiting for an answer. "I have my reasons." I simply said. "What kind of reasons?" Bellamy shot back me. "Reasons that are none of your business." I said.

After a few minutes of silence between us, we all began walking. We had to split into groups. But I refused to go with Murphy due to the obvious that we disliked each other. If a grounder would attack he wouldn't protect me and the same goes for me. Murphy still wanted his revenge for what I had done to his hand on landing day. Murphy walked ahead from us.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" I heard Bellamy ask. I was about to turn me head around we Wells spoke up "We have nothing in common." I heard from behind me.

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love." Bellamy said. Did they really think I couldn't hear them?

"Your secret's safe with me." Bellamy said after Wells didn't respond. He was confirming Bellamy's insinuations.

"Is that even really considered a secret though?" I turned around; sometimes I just couldn't keep my opinions to myself. "It's pretty obvious about your feelings for Clarke. I mean I wouldn't risk dying for someone I didn't love and you came to the freaking ground. I might know nothing about love but its pretty clear. If my sister can't see that, she's blinder that I thought." We walked while I spoke. Wells looked a little embarrassed, for a moment I felt sad for him. He was head over heels about my sister, but my sister was too busy with other things. I glanced at Bellamy and he had his smirk on. Clearly, he was satisfied with Wells embarrassment.

"Or just really hates you. Why would she hate you? Aren't you her prince?" I told him and suddenly he looked really uncomfortable.

"I-she think I told the my father about what her father was going to do in the Ark." He said taking a deep breath. This was new information. I didn't know about this. I felt eyes burn. "She thinks I-" Wells begun saying again but I stopped him.

"You're the reason my father was executed." I said. I couldn't help the look of disgust that came through me. My cheeks felt moist. I was crying. I scoffed. "You deserve everything you get then." I looked at Bellamy and for first time since we had arrived on the ground he didn't look hostile, annoyed or amused with me. He almost looked sympathetic and kind like he understood and pitied me. I didn't want anyone's pity especially his. I quickly wiped my face hoping they wouldn't mention my tears. "You're worst than your father." I whispered as I shook my head and walked away from the pair.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Monty? Jasper would understand why you stayed." Octavia said as she got heading towards the now opened hatched. Atom had locked her up a couple of hours ago.<p>

"How is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case?" Monty replied, sending a smile her way. That was good sign. Ever since Jasper had been taken, he was really worried and hadn't smiled in a while.

"Who says I'm not?" She said as she lowered herself.

"It's because he loves you." She was surprised by Atom's words.

"Your brother? You're not a basket case because you were loved. That girl, Nova? I don't think she was as lucky as you." Atom was leaning in the wall. He was telling Octavia thing she hadn't thought about.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl." Octavia realized.

"I'm not saying I had it worse than you, Octavia, because I didn't. I have no idea how the twin sister had it either. But you have someone who would do anything for you. I envy that." Atom walked away from the dropship leaving Octavia pleasantly surprised. He was much smarter than what he looked. She couldn't help, but wonder how Nova had it in the ark?

* * *

><p><strong>Your next chapter is served. Sorry for the inactivity but I am a busy girl like I saw Book of Life today. AWESOME MOVIE. It was beautiful. I cried a little and everything. I've listened to the movie's soundtrack all day and I will totally look for the fandom because I belong to it, Anyways yeahhh Review, Comment, Follow or Favorite. You do what you want to do and be awesome. -M<strong>


	8. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. **

*cue sad spanish bull song from The Book of Life* Seguidores, Te suplico perdonar todas la semanas que he de faltar.

Anyways...I feel super guilty for not updating my story. I apologize to everyone that really wants to continue reading it. I'm a horrible person but I'm super happy people are liking it since this is the first story I write. The reason I have been absent this weeks is because I'm editing the story since I want to fix a couple of parts. The storyline will remain the same but yeah. I would have finished with it ages ago but life has been very busy lately. But no worries, I WILL GET IT DONE, hopefully by next week. Thank your for your reviews,follows and favorites. You make me have feels. -M

**P.S THE NEW SEASON STARTED LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. They totally need baby wipes for their faces tho cuz they dirty. Like seriously first episode Bellamy was full of stuff in his face and now in this episode Clarke is full of stuff in her face. **


End file.
